ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Knave Dhahaka
Knave Dhahaka ''(ネーブ ドハハカ, Neibu Dohahaka)'' is the main protagonist of Journey of a Lifetime. Born of a Saiyan who crash landed on Earth Land after the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and a human woman, Knave later ran away from home, getting lost in a nearby mountain region, where he met the Dragon Granzeboma, who took the young boy in and taught him Dragon Slayer Magic. Many years later, Granzeboma left, and Knave set out on his own to travel the world. Since then, Knave has gained fame across many regions in the World of the Living, for various actions in Earth Land, to becoming the temporary champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament in the North Continent of Earth, and even gaining a bounty in Grand World, where his two-day long battle with Admiral Aokiji gained incredible fame (even if he ended up losing), and more. Knave continues his travels to this day, hoping to discover his purpose for living. Appearance Knave is skinny yet well-muscled young man who stands at about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. Knave's most identifiable feature is his neon green hair. Knave's most common attire consists of a pure-white tank top along with a thick, cotton, long scarf that is wrapped around his neck. Knave also wears jeans with the ends rolled up and bluish-colored moccassins. The other consistent trait about Knave's appearance is the training bandages found all over his body, most notably around his hands, waist, and feet. Personality Knave usually first comes across as "incredibly annoying" to most people who meet him. Knave is one of those few people who believes his is smart, but, in reality, is a bit of an idiot. Knave has a very rough exterior, and can speak very plainly without a thought for the feelings of the others. Likewise, Knave has very strict opinions, and is loathe to forsake them, to the point that he'd rather simply reject anything someone is saying, preferring his opinion and viewpoint over theirs. Ironically, Knave is often a very friendly person, enjoying meeting new people or people who he's met only briefly before. Unfortunately, it usually doesn't take long before Knave's stubborn side rears its head, and he runs the risk of alienating a person. There are very few people Knave genuinely dislikes (usually his enemies), and an even less amount of people who he finds constantly annoying. Knave is also a great lover of food, sometimes sinking into depression whenever he is not fed or is hungry. He has great pride in his abilities and often believes himself to be stronger than he is (though he can be accurate in judging his strength in some instances). However, underneath all this rough exterior, Knave is a truly kind and caring person, and can be incredibly good at reading people sometimes. Knave also exhibits of a goofball attitude, which most find endearing. Knave also enjoys exploring and finding new areas filled with the strange and exotic, to the point where he forsakes his own personal safety in order to see and discover more. Knave also has a dark and serious side, which usually emerges when he or someone he considers a friend is in grave danger. While in this state Knave will do anything and everything to defeat an attacking opponent or save his comrades lives (once taking a blast of canon fire in order to shield Stormy Buchanan, nearly at the cost of his life). It is to be noted that Knave often completely changes his train of thought, seemingly at random, and this often leads to Knave supposedly pulling props and other such devices from seemingly nowhere, usually to inact comedic relief skits or the like. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength- Enhanced Speed- Enhanced Durability Magic Neon Dragon Slayer Magic ''('ネオンドラゴンスレイヤーマジック, Neon no Metsuryū Mahō)''- a form of Lost Magic that allows Knave to transform his physical body into that of a Dragon. Knave's style allows him to generate and manipulate neon, for both offensive and defensive purposes, as well as devouring the element to increase his strength and restore his magical power. Knave's neon appears to have properties of both lightning and fire, with the shape and speed of lightning and the incredible destructive force of fire. While he initially started out using this Magic as a First Generation Dragon Slayer, Knave later had Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body, making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. *'''Neon Dragon's Roar ''('ネオンドラゴンの咆哮, Neonryu no Hōkō)''- Knave takes a deep breath, then expels a large amount of neon from his lungs, out of his mouth, in the shape of a roar. Knave can control the direction of the roar via moving his neck. *'''Neon Dragon's Iron Fist ''(ネオンドラゴンの鉄の拳, Neonryu no Tekken)''- Knave surrounds his fist with a large amount of neon, then punches with it, usually doing a good bit of damage. *More spells coming soon! Drive ''(ドライブ, Doraibu)''- An ability Knave was only able to access after becoming a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, it consists of Knave ordering the dragon lacrima in his body to distribute the Dragon Slayer Magic Particles they release at a much faster pace, increasing Knave's magic output, as well as his strength, speed, and durability. *Spells coming soon! Dragon Force ''('ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu)''- An enhanced form of Dragon Slayer Magic, this allows Knave to turn himself into a humanoid dragon, initially gaining reptilian scales and traits such as larger canines and scale-like patterns on his skin. It is the strongest state a Dragon Slayer can attain, giving Knave the abilities and strength of an actual dragon. While intially Knave couldn't access this without receiving a power boost from a substance with incredible magical properties. However, after implanting his lacrima, Knave can now enter this state at will. Advanced Spells Ki Abilities Non-Combative Techniques * Flight * Zenkai * Ki Sense * Afterimage * Afterimage Strike * Wild Sense Offensive Techniques * Kiai Transformations '''Great Ape Like most Saiyans or Saiyan hybrids, Knave was born with a tail, very much like the one of a monkey. And, like most Saiyans, when exposed to a full moon, Knave would transform into a large Ape. In this state, Knave had next to no control over himself, and was prone to going on destructive rampages. This continued up until he began living with Granzeboma, as the Dragon promptly removed the tail and prevented it from growing again, in order to save him time and pain. 'Super Saiyan' Trivia *Knave's appearance is based on Black☆Star from the manga/anime series Soul Eater. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Hybrids